A Twink and His Kinks
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: When Castiel's doorbell rings, he heaves himself up off the couch and grabs the bowl of candy, fully expecting a gaggle of costumed children to be on the other side of the door. He definitely doesn't expect the gorgeous twink from down the street to be there and wearing a miniskirt that barely covers the edges of his ass cheeks
1. Dean's Trick, Castiel's Treat

_Original prompt from pharocomics (aka I made her submit it to my askbox): Dean is a sexy wolf for Halloween. He refuses to take off his sexy wolf jacket for any reason._

_I... may have gone a little off the deep end with this, but... Can we really complain when that deep end involves copious amounts of smut? Also, this verse will likely be expanded on thanks to the request of ephemeral-castiel._

* * *

><p>"Dean, Dad's going to freak if he sees you in that," Sam says, referring to the short, fur-rimmed, gray dress his older brother is wearing.<p>

Dean pulls the hood adorned with wolf ears over his head, saying matter-of-factly, "Then he won't see me in it, Sammy."

Sam pulls bitch face #19. "Dean…"

With complete disregard for his brother's warning tone, Dean walks through the door, saying over his shoulder, "Have fun tonight, Sammy. Try not to get into too much trouble with those friends of yours!"

* * *

><p>When Castiel's doorbell rings, he heaves himself up off the couch and grabs the bowl of candy, fully expecting a gaggle of costumed children to be on the other side of the door. He definitely doesn't expect the gorgeous twink from down the street to be there and wearing a miniskirt that barely covers the edges of his ass cheeks. Cas almost drops the candy bowl in shock.<p>

"Hey, Mr. Novak," Dean all but purrs, leaning his arm casually against the door jamb and angling the rest of his body oh-so-sensually so that Cas is almost certain that if anyone were to walk up right now, they'd get an eyeful.

And that thought is actually what snaps Cas out of his stupor. He quickly grabs Dean's arm and drags him into the house, slamming the door behind them.

Dean angles a cocky smirk at him. "Hey, I'm excited to see you, too."

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dean's smirk turns into a frown at Castiel's scolding tone. "What, you don't like it?"

Cas pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dean, I didn't say that."

Dean immediately perks up, and Cas can almost see the fake tail connected to the dress wagging. "So you __do__like it!"

Cas tries a different tactic. "Dean, what if somebody had seen you?"

Dean shows every bit of his bratty eighteen years of age when he rolls his eyes. "Geeze, Cas, you sound like Sammy."

"You're brother always has been the more level-headed one," Cas grumbles.

Dean narrows his eyes slyly, sliding a his arms around Castiel's neck and leaning in to whisper against the older man's ear, "So, what? You saying you'd rather have Sam here like this?"

"Of course not!" Cas denies, going ramrod straight and making to push Dean back. He fails miserably.

Dean chuckles deeply, taking a earlobe between his teeth and pulling gently, earning him a small inhalation of breath from Castiel. With a lick to the shell of the older man's ear, Dean murmurs, "So you __are__happy to see me."

Cas finally acquiesces and wraps his arms around Dean, pulling his boy close while running a hand through the hair at the back of Dean's head. "Of course, I am." He pulls Dean in for a kiss, the twink groaning into his mouth and rutting slowly against Cas's leg.

Cas slides his hands down Dean's back to cup the teen's ass, pulling him forward to grind slowly against his own erection. Dean actually whimpers, and it causes Cas to smile into the kiss.

"You like that, baby? Want more?" Cas whispers huskily, grinding against his boy again.

Dean lets out a whine, saying, "Yes, Daddy," and it goes straight to Cas's dick. The older man leans in again, pulling Dean's bottom lip between his teeth at the same time as he slides his hands under the skirt, fingertips grazing just along the edge of Dean's panties.

"Wore your pretty panties for me, did you?" Cas asks, voice rough with lust, lips ghosting across Dean's ear.

Dean rocks desperately against Cas, nodding pitifully. "Do you want to see Daddy?"

Cas squeezes the globes of Dean's ass, the feel of soft satin under his fingers pure aphrodisiac.. "Of course I do, baby."

Just as Cas is sliding his hands up to Dean's hips, the doorbell rings, causing him to groan in frustration.

Dean clings tightly to Cas, trying desperately to bring his boyfriend back in for a kiss. "Don't answer it."

Cas rubs his thumbs gently along Dean's hips before placing a swift smack across the left side of Dean's ass, causing the twink to gasp and loosen his hold. "I'll be right back, baby, promise," he says, placing a soft kiss to Dean's pliant mouth.

Cas is careful to hide his lower half behind the door as he opens it to a chorus of _Trick or Treat!_, and he no sooner has the door closed then he's being crowded against it, Dean falling to his knees and mouthing at Cas's clothed cock.

"Shit, Dean!" Castiel gasps breathlessly, head falling back against the wood with a soft thunk.

Dean is making a wet mess of his pants, tracing the outline of Cas's dick with his tongue and mouthing at the head through denim that is all-too-confining. Castiel gently fists his hands in Dean's hair, using all his self-control not to rut shamelessly against the twink's face.

Dean's pleading call of "_Daddy_" has Cas looking down, and by god, if he were a lesser man, he'd probably be coming in his pants right then at the sight of Dean's green eyes staring up at him, glazed over with lust, the freckles across his face brought out in stark contrast to the red flush dusting the boy's cheeks, his lips red and swollen and wet with spit as he heaves deep breaths.

Cas's finger's tighten in Dean's hair, groaning out, "Yes, baby?"

"Wanna taste you, Daddy," the boy whines, and Cas's stomach flipflops violently, the breath about knocked out of him at the request.

"You want Daddy's cock in you mouth, baby?" Cas manages, using his grip on Dean's hair to pull the boy's head back ever so slightly, exposing the long, pale column of his neck. "You want your lips stretch around Daddy's fat dick?"

Dean's tongue darts out to wet his lips. "Yes, Daddy. Please," he whines.

One hand still holding Dean, Castiel slowly unbuttons and unzips the fly of his jeans. He pulls the waistband of his boxers down, watching Dean's face as the teen tracks every movement with his eyes. When Cas pulls his cock free, gently fisting it and giving it a few slow pumps, he watches Dean's Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"This what you want, Dean?" Castiel asks, pulling on Dean's hair until the boy looks up into his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy," he rasps out.

Castiel loosens his grip, allowing the boy freedom of movement once again. Dean lightly flicks his tongue across the slit, causing Cas to hiss through his teeth. Dean flashes a self-satisfied smile up at Cas before taking the head in his mouth, suckling gently and drawing out a pathetic mewling sound from the older man.

Dean slides his mouth off with a wet pop, licking his lips, cocky grin on his face. "You're easy to please tonight."

"Don't make me take you over my knee," Castiel threatens, but Dean's grin just gets wider.

"That a promise, Cas?"

When Cas glares weakly at him, Dean laughs. "Sorry, Daddy," he basically simpers before taking Cas back in his mouth, this time sliding down until Castiel's dick hits the back of his throat. A deep groan rumbles out of Cas as Dean starts bobbing back and forth along the shaft, tongue swirling the head every time he pulls back, hand jacking what he can't fit in his mouth, that area growing smaller and smaller each time he sucks Cas back down until finally he swallows Cas to the hilt, ripping a hoarse cry from the man.

Dean stills, watery eyes staring up at Cas, lips stretched wide around the base of Castiel's cock, tongue resting warmly under the weight. Cas has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming down the twink's throat at the sight.

Taking a few steadying breaths, Cas commands, "Hands and knees."

Dean excitedly pulls of, turning around to fall onto all fours, skirt hiked up over his ass to present a pair of pretty, steel blue panties.

Cas has to squeeze the base of his cock of the sight, even as he asks, "No pink today?"

Dean looks back at him over his shoulder. "Thought these matched better."

Cas sinks down to his knees, leaning across Dean's back to place a kiss to soft, swollen lips, tongue fucking lazily into the teen's mouth.

When he pulls back, Dean is smiling blissfully at him, and Cas can't help placing another quick kiss to that addicting mouth. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Dean's smile turns playful. "Just wait until you see your surprise."

Cas furrows his eyebrows for a moment, searching Dean's face for any clues. Not finding any, he drags the tip of his tongue down the boy's spine, ending at the curve of his tailbone, Dean whining beautifully as he arches under the ministrations.

Cas fits his hands over Dean's hips, fingers dipping under the waistband of the panties to pull them down. He groans involuntarily when he sees the blue plug nestled between pert cheeks.

"Told you you'd like it," Deans says proudly.

Castiel grabs the base of the toy, tugging on it gently, causing Dean to moan loudly and arch his ass up higher.

"Such a dirty, little thing for Daddy, aren't you?" Castiel asks, pressing the plug back in and swiveling it around.

Dean cries out sharply. "Yes, Daddy."

He cries out again when Cas nips sharply at his cheek, just to the side of the plug.

"You want me inside you, Dean? Want Daddy to fill you up good?" Castiel utters lewdly against the skin of his twink's ass.

Dean is rocking back against the plug. "Yes, Daddy, please. Please fuck me, Daddy."

Castiel chuckles darkly. "Whatever you say, baby."

He quickly removes the plug, barely giving Dean's body time to miss it before he's filling the teen up with his own member. Castiel groans as he easily sinks down to the hilt, reveling in the tight heat surrounding him. Dean is whimpering below him, wriggling in an attempt to spur Cas on.

Castiel's hands find purchase on Dean's slim hips, gripping tightly enough to bruise. He gives a few shallow thrusts, tip of his cock barely grazing Dean's prostate, dragging frustrated sobs from the teen.

"Cas, please," he whines, words slurred and elongated.

Castiel laughs warmly. "How can I say no when you ask so nicely?"

He pulls out until all that's left in Dean is the tip, and then slams back in, earning a scream from Dean. Cas keeps the pace brutal, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing loudly in the foyer, Dean's cries loud enough to be heard by anyone who comes near the door, the desperate chant of__Please __and __Daddy __and __Oh God, Cas __spilling from his lips growing less and less decipherable with each hit to his prostate.

Castiel can feel his own orgasm approaching, balls drawing up tight and liquid heat burning deep in his gut. He reaches around, taking Dean's straining dick, swollen and slick with precome, in his hand. It only takes a few quick strokes, hand twisting at the base before Dean's coming with a shout of Cas's name, long strands of pearly white spilling from him.

Cas keeps fucking him, the clenching of Dean's hole pulling him in further, and not moments later he's coming with his own shout, buried balls deep in the boy. His hips give a few more stuttering thrusts before they both collapse to the ground, Cas being sure to fall to the side so that he doesn't crush his boy and guiding Dean away from the wet spot.

Castiel is nuzzling tiredly at the hair on the back of Dean's neck when the teen starts giggling hysterically.

Frowning, Castiel asks, "What's so funny?"

Gasping through his laughter, Dean manages to get out, "Wonder how many tric- trick-or-treaters we scared off."

Cas groans, not enough energy left in him to be truly mortified, as he buries his face between Dean's still heaving shoulders. Dean just laughs louder.


	2. Will You Be My Valentine?

_I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Just... just have some Valentine's smut. And excuse me as I suspend belief for a bit on the lube front because I'm just realizing that that is what's going to have to happen in this verse._

_Huge thank you to the wonderful and talented bettydays for doing some last minute betaing of this. _

* * *

><p>Castiel stares at the spread in front of him, contemplating whether he should feel embarrassed, amused, or aroused. Across his table is a bath bomb, a vibrating dildo, a cake that reads, <em>Fuck Me Be Mine<em>, and a letter written in Dean's messy scrawl that asks only, _Will you be my Valentine?_

Cas has to give it to the kid that he really went all out.

When he'd gotten home from work that evening, he'd found it all wrapped up in one nice, neat package, sitting on his kitchen counter. Castiel hadn't exactly had things like this in mind when he gave Dean a key to the house, but he can't particularly complain.

He picks up the dildo–still in the plastic packaging–and makes note of the words _Water Proof_.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Castiel mutters to himself, "That boy is going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Castiel drops the bath bomb in the garden tub, watching as it fizzes and turns the bath water pink before getting in himself. It's soothing, floral scents wrapping up and around him as he sinks further into the water. He could probably just lie here relaxing, but he's fairly certain that isn't what Dean had in mind.<p>

Sinking down into the water until the hairs on the back of his neck are getting wet, Castiel closes his eyes and runs his hands up along the insides of his thighs. It's tortuously slow, the pressure light and teasing, causing him to let out an involuntary sigh. He reaches the intersection between his legs and groin, but doesn't yet take hold of his half-hard cock. Instead, one hand continues traveling up, fingers ghosting up his stomach and across his chest, slowly circling a nipple until it hardens. He gives the other one the same attention.

At the same time, his other hand trails between his legs, index finger slowly circling the puckered flesh of his hole, pressing ever-so-slightly, but never penetrating. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, he begins pinching his nipples, occasionally tugging, until he's writhing.

Finally, he pushes his finger into his hole to the first knuckle, tension draining from his body at the pleasant burn. He doesn't move it, at first, preferring to enjoy the feel of the muscles fluttering around it as he continues the attention to his nipples.

Slowly, he he begins to push in, head leaned back, eyes closed, while his other hand travels back down his stomach to loosely take hold of his cock. He gives it slow pumps, never tightening his grip, as he continues to finger himself.

When he adds the second finger, his body is so relaxed that it slides in easily. He begins scissoring himself open, occasionally adding a twist on the upstroke as he continues jacking himself off, pace still slow.

With the heat of the water surrounding him, it's easy to imagine Dean there with him as he fucks himself. It's so easy to imagine Dean's green eyes staring up at him through dark lashes, watching Castiel with pride as he sucks him off. Or maybe Dean in his lap, right here in the tub, water sloshing lazily as Dean rides him so slowly that it drives Cas insane.

A flush would spread across Dean's chest, all the way up his neck and into his cheeks, freckles standing out against the red. Castiel would be helpless to watch as Dean's back bows, reaching back to teasingly slip a finger into Cas, simultaneously grinding down in Cas's lap, hips making little figure-eights.

Cas's eyes flutter shut. He lets out a moan as he slides in a third finger, seeking out the small bundle of nerves that will set him on fire. When he finds it, his back arches up and he comes with a silent gasp, his orgasm rolling over him in soft waves. He sinks down into the tub, sated and warm, skin tingling.

A slow clapping emanates from the door of the bathroom, and Castiel lazily turns his head to find Dean standing there, expression smug, pants tented.

Castiel smirks in his direction. "Did you enjoy the show, you depraved boy?"

Dean smiles back. "I'm just glad you knew what to do with your gifts, Daddy."

A shiver runs down Cas's spine at the name while Dean drinks in the sight of him.

"Mind if I join you," Dean asks.

Castiel's smirk turns to a soft smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

He watches with appreciation as Dean strips down, and Cas's dick twitches in a valiant effort to wake back up.

Cas sits up to let Dean slide into the bath behind him. Dean pulls Cas against his chest, hands tracing patterns across the skin of his stomach.

Castiel squirms. "Dean, that tickles."

Dean smiles against the back of Cas's neck. "You're sexy as hell, you know that?"

Cas snorts out a laugh. "I have to be in order to keep up with you."

Dean's arms tighten around him. "I mean it," he says, sounding so desperate to be taken seriously.

Cas slides his hand over one of Dean's and squeezes it reassuringly. "I know you do, baby." He turns his head, nosing at Dean's hair until the boy lifts his head to kiss him.

It's soft and gentle, tongues teasing at lips, and it sends butterflies through Castiel's stomach as though he's some kind of school kid.

He pulls back to rest his forehead against Dean's, and with a sigh, says, "I'm in awe of the things you do to me, Dean Winchester."

Dean presses his forehead back against Cas's. "I could say the same to you."

Castiel stares into Dean's eyes, falling into them and having to once again admit just how much this perfect, beautiful young man has him wrapped around his little finger. Not that any of Dean's fingers are particularly _little_. They're a very nice size, actually.

And with that thought, he's suddenly very aware of Dean's dick, still incredibly hard, pressed up against his back.

With a smile, Cas presses a peck against Dean's lips and asks, "Want me to take care of that, baby?" He rubs back against Dean purposefully.

Dean groans, rutting up against Cas's back.

Castiel chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

Cas stands up and turns around, before settling back into Dean's lap, face-to-face. He reaches between them, giving Dean's length a couple of purposeful strokes that have Dean's head falling back against the lip of the tub and groaning out, "_Oh, Daddy."_

Cas can't help the pleased smirk that spreads across his lips. "Don't worry, baby, Daddy will take care of you."

Still open and loose from his own ministrations and orgasm, Cas slides slowly down onto Dean's cock, reveling in the slow burn as it opens him even wider. Dean clutches at him helplessly, full bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches Cas through half-lidded eyes.

Castiel runs his hands through Dean's hair, water causing it to stand on end, as he pulls Dean in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and utterly filthy.

Dean emits a low whine as Cas finally starts to move, barely pulling off of Dean before coming back down, hips swiveling and hole clenching tightly around him.

Dean whimpers when Cas pinches one of his nipples. "Daddy, please."

"I know, baby," Castiel shushes him, barely picking up the pace.

Dean tries to meet his thrusts, but Castiel isn't moving enough for Dean to be able to generate enough force behind the action.

Castiel loves this–taking his boy apart. Beautiful, strong Dean Winchester unraveling beneath Castiel's touch. It's better than any drug he's ever tried.

Dean is a panting, moaning, incoherent mess when Castiel starts to feel the burn in his thighs. He leans forward, lips tracing the shell of Dean's ear as he whispers, "Show Daddy how much you want him."

An almost feral noise is ripped from Dean as he surges forward, lips catching Castiel's, and hands grabbing firmly onto the meat of Castiel's ass. Dean uses the leverage to start thrusting in earnest. When the head of his cock brushes Castiel's prostate, it knocks the breath out of him, and he throws his head back, throat bared. Dean latches on, sucking and biting marks into the skin.

Several more thrusts and Dean is coming deep inside of Cas with a low groan, face buried in Cas's shoulder as he shudders through his orgasm. They sink bonelessly into the tub, trying to catch their breath.

Castiel is about asleep against Dean's chest when the boy starts insistently nuzzling at the hair behind his ear. Cas gives a contented _hmm?_ in response to it.

"So will you?" Dean asks, all puppy eagerness, and it has Cas furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Will I what?"

Dean gives an exasperated sigh in which Cas can just _hear_ the over-exaggerated, teenage eye-roll. "Will you be my Valentine?" he asks impatiently.

Cas has to roll his own eyes at that.

Pulling himself up, he presses a chaste kiss to Dean's lips, answering, "Of course."


End file.
